Wash Buckler
|-|Wash Buckler= |-|Dark Wash Buckler= Summary Wash Buckler was an orphan Mermasquid, who grew up on one of the roughest pirate ships in Skylands. While most pirates were interested in pillaging and plundering, Wash Buckler had other ideas for the future of pirating. Over the years, he earned the respect of his crew and eventually convinced his fellow pirates that they didn’t all need to be cantankerous bad guys. Thus, they set forward doing heroic deeds. Of course, this new good guy image did not sit well with other pirating crews, who attempted to sabotage Wash Buckler at every turn. But he was no ordinary pirate, and he defended his ship and his crew against the many attacking hordes. It was then that Master Eon took notice of Wash Buckler and asked him to join the Skylanders. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Wash Buckler Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Water Element Skylander, Swap Force Skylander, Mermasquid Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation, Skilled with his cutlass and blunderbuss; As a Mermasquid, can use his tentacles for scaling surfaces and shoot ink from them; As a Swap Force Skylander, can swap his top and bottom halves with other Swap Force Skylanders, granting each other the use of their abilities. Attack Potency: City level (With the other Swap Force Skylanders, is capable of bringing down the giant Fire Vipers; Comparable to other Skylanders such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains with her roars, and Fist Bump, who can cause magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption ) | At least City level (Stronger than base Wash Buckler) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Comparable to characters such as Lightning Rod, Thunderbolt, High-Volt, Zap, and Punk Shock who all use natural lightning and electricity in combat), likely Relativistic+ (Shouldn’t be much slower than characters such as Whirlwind, Knight Light, Astroblast and Aurora, who all attack with real light projectiles and can move at the speed of light in short bursts) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class Durability: City level (Survived Mt. Cloudbreak's eruption, which gave the Swap Force their swapping abilities) | At least City level Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range to tens of meters. Standard Equipment: A cutlass and a blunderbuss that shoots bubbles. Intelligence: At least Above Average Weaknesses: Swapping ability requires outside help from other Swap Force Skylanders. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sword Slash: Tied to his top half. Wash Buckler swings his cutlass. *'Bladesail:' Cutlass attacks deal increased damage. Wash Buckler can now charge for a stronger attack. *'Parley Popper:' Popping bubbles with sword attacks encases Wash Buckler in a bubble shield that reduces damage and pops when attacked. *'First Mate Cutlass:' Cutless attacks deal even more damage. *'On Stormy Seas:' Wash Buckler can charge the Bladesail even further to summon a pirate ship made of water that goes through enemies. Somersaulty: Tied to his bottom half. Wash Buckler uses his tentacles to roll forward. *'Octolash:' Wash Buckler can now slap enemies with two of his tentacles. *'Deep Skin:' Increases Wash Buckler's health. *'Ink Jet:' Shoots ink when using Octolash. Ink blinds enemies it hits. *'Tentacleaver:' Octolash can now be used repeatedly. *'Sea Legs:' Tentacle attacks deal increased damage. *'Ink Trail:' Wash Buckler leaves behind a cloud of ink after using Somersaulty. *'This Will Never Come Out!:' Ink attacks deal increased damage. *'Tentacle Carousel:' Wash Buckler spins with his tentacles extended, damaging all nearby enemies. Bubble Blaster: Tied to his top half. Wash Buckler shoots a bubble from his blunderbuss, which traps enemies. *'Dangerous Waters:' Bubbles now have piranhas in them, which damage trapped enemies. *'Marooned:' Bubble attacks deal increased damage. Wash Buckler can charge to release two giant bubbles. *'Captain of Piranha Bay:' Piranhas are even more aggressive, dealing more damage. Key: Base | Dark Wash Buckler Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Video Game Characters Category:Pirates Category:Water Users Category:Animals Category:Sword Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Activision Category:Surface Scalers Category:Ink Users Category:Bubble Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users